Finding equilibrium
by B. Weasley
Summary: Sometimes in life, you just need someone who helps you to learn to relax and find your balance


**Enter for the Quidditch League Competition - Round 2 - Appleby Arrows - Beater 2**

**Prompt: **Write about a character(s) who is so obsessed with 'establishing balance' in life that they forget to live in the moment.

**Prompts used: **3\. blazing; 6. crimson; 13. holding your head high

**Word count: **1.200

_Dedicated to Daniele! s2_

* * *

_**Finding equilibrium**_

"C'mon 'Mione, you need to come with us this time; everybody was asking about you the last time we went," Fred Weasley, one of the heroes of the Wizarding World, tried to convince his friend, to live a little.

"I know that Fred, but I really need to finish this report if I want my boss read before she goes home," Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire, answered, not even acknowledging her friend, who is looking like a statue in front of her desk.

"Uh, Hermione, I don't really know how to say this to you," Fred started scratching the back of his head, looking a little embarrassed and well, a little afraid of what Hermione will do with him, "but your boss went home, like two hours ago."

"What?!" Hermione shrieked and look at Fred with large eyes and her mouth hanging a little. "How do you know this? It can't be possible, Mrs. Pollock doesn't leave the Ministry early."

"Yeah, well, she doesn't leave early; it's a quarter past eight Mya, you are working late again," Fred said, trying to gauge her reaction and not insult her.

"Really? I didn't even realize that is so late already," Hermione sighed, rubbing her temples. "I guess I need to pay attention to the clock next time, but I really wanted that Mrs. Pollock read this before tomorrow…"

"I guess that you'll need to wait, and you can wait with me and our friends at the Leaky Cauldron, right? Come on, pick your bag and let's go. We can use your floo, right?" Fred started to say, looking for the pot with floo powder that they can use, and didn't realized that Hermione didn't get up her chair, or make any movement, really.

"I can't go to the Leaky with you tonight Fred, I really need to finish this report; you know this is important to me right?" Hermione asked, not looking at her friend, trying not to show that her eyes were glowing with unshed tears.

"What you are talking about Hermione? Are you okay?" Fred asked, looking at her, trying to gain a reaction from her, unsuccessful.

"I'm okay Fred, you don't need to worry about me; if you don't leave right now, you'll be late to meet everyone at the pub," Hermione said in a small voice that broke Fred's heart.

"I'm not leaving until you are leaving with me," Fred said, sitting on a chair in front of her desk. "Now you want to say to me why are you giving everything you have in this paper? I don't think you need to work this much Hermione, your boss already adores you."

"I'm afraid that this isn't enough Fred. I need this sense of pride inside of me, that I need to act like I'm important, that I matter, you know? Trying to be proud of who I am and what I became." Hermione said with a touch of defeat in her voice.

"You mean, like you are holding your head high? You know you don't need this, right? We love you, no matter what you are doing or what you accomplished; we love you for being simple Hermione Jean Granger." Fred said, with a soft voice, so soft that made Hermione's heart ache.

"You and your family and Harry could think this Fred, but it's not what everyone thinks. I guess they don't believe that someone like me could be important, or could work for the Ministry, you know? I heard the rumors." Hermione said wiping her eyes, wiping away some tears that she couldn't hold.

"I'm sorry that you think that way Hermione, but you don't need to work so much just to prove a point, you know? It's time to the Wizarding World sees you for who you are, and not for what you need to do," Fred said, coming for her side and hugging her.

"It's not that I think that way Fred, it's just the way the world works, you know?" Hermione said, lowering her head, trying to stop the tears to come.

"I guess the world needs to see the Hermione Granger the way I see you" Fred said, squeezing her shoulder, making her blush so hard, that her face could rival with the crimson of Gryffindor colors, and her face feels so hot that she could fry an egg on her cheeks.

"And how you see the Hermione Granger? Bookworm _know-it-all_, the prefect that always threatening to write to your mother about George's and your antics? I guess it's how the world sees me, besides, I'm also a muggle-born, you know?" Hermione asked, trying to disguise the blush she felt scattering across her face.

"Actually, this is the first time that I think you are wrong," Fred said, standing and looking at Hermione, who looked a little angry now, "I don't see you that way. I see an incredible woman, who loves her friends so much that she fights in a war to guarantee their survive; someone who cares more about others than herself, with a blazing personality and a big heart."

"Really? Is this how you see me?" Hermione asked, trying very hard to let her tears at bay.

"Godric Mya, yeah. You need to start to see yourself like this. You need to believe that your boss choose you to work here for a reason, and not just because you are Harry Potter's best friend or hero of the Wizarding World", Fred said, trying to make Hermione realize what she couldn't see by herself.

"I guess that you are right," Hermione started to say, what made Fred smile convinced. "It's just… I worked so hard to prove myself, that I think I don't know how to just be me, you know?"

"That's the reason why I'm here! To help you lose up a little and enjoy the ride," Fred said, smiling like a lunatic, which made Hermione wary. "You know, if you just listen to me and go to the Leaky with me right now, we can begin this plan."

"Fine, you convinced me. Let's go before I change my mind." Hermione said, arranging his things while Fred did a totally unnecessary dance. "That's so uncalled for, you know that, right?"

"We need to celebrate the little victories we made in life Mya, you know that," Fred said, picking her coat and heading for the door. "Besides, I may have to have this conversation with you tomorrow, so, why not celebrate tonight?"

"You are ridiculous, you know that?" Hermione said, with a smirk. "But, thank you Fred, I guess I needed to hear those things." Hermione said, walking in his direction and taking her coat.

"Every time you need Mya, just send me an owl and I'll be here." Fred said, kissing her temple and taking her hand. "I will always be here for you."

Hermione knew that she needs help to find her equilibrium, to find her balance in this world she grow to love, but not always love her back. Thank Godric; she had Fred by her side, and all her friends and family. She just needs to let it go sometimes, and start to live a little.


End file.
